leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/Kiria, the Storm of the Blades
(+ ) | mana = 240 (+60) | manaregen = 7 (+ ) | range = 525 | damage = 45 (+3) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = 11 (+ ) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | speed = 325 }} Kiria Kashuld, the Storm of the Blades is a custom champion. Concept Kiria is an AD utility mage that focuses on peeling, crowd control, and supporting AD teammates. Her primary role is that of a mid-lane mage, but she can also be played as a support or as a marksman. Since all of her AD ratios are total AD ratios, even the utility scalings, Kiria scales very well with levels. Abilities . |range = 800 }} | (+ ). At level 18, she has attack damage. }} }} After seconds, Kiria summons a cyclone of swords at target 175-radius area, dealing physical damage and knocking up all enemies hit. |leveling = |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Kiria hurls several swords in a 100-width line that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit and slows it for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |range = 1050 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | 1600 |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= }} }} Kiria forms a shield of swords around target allied champion for 5 seconds. As long as the shield persists, that ally's absic attacks restore health on-hit. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} After seconds, Kiria rains several swords in a 1050-unit diameter area. Storm of Blades spawns a field of blades upon cast, which lasts for 7 seconds. Enemies in the field are slowed and have their armor reduced by a percentage. |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Quotes ;Upon selection *''"We can win if we stay focused!"'' ;Attacking *''"And you thought one sword was bad enough."'' *''"Everyone is so serious."'' *''"It's sword time."'' *''"Keep the enemy off balance."'' *''"My blades will reveal your intent."'' *''"Show me who you really are."'' *''"Stay sharp."'' *''"This is no time to be nervous."'' *''"You don't want to be on the business end of these things."'' ;Movement *''"Balance between war and peace."'' *''"Battle is its own purpose."'' *''"Duty is just an excuse for unhappiness."'' *''"Each sword is forged in purpose."'' *''"Everything's a learning experience."'' *''"Face the future with conviction."'' *''"Keep moving on."'' *''"Keep your mind on the battle."'' *''"Learn from past mistakes."'' *''"No big deal."'' *''"Pick a direction. You can't go wrong."'' *''"Your truth will set you free."'' ;Using Time Maid Kiria *''"Make this quick, or else the mistress will get angry at me."'' ;Using Bladeshield on another ally *''"I am your sword... and your shield."'' ;Using Storm of Blades *''"Infinite creation of blades."'' *''"Open the gate."'' *''"Storm of blades!"'' *''"Unlimited blade works!"'' ;Using Storm of Blades, while using Time Maid Kiria *''"Time be still!"'' ;Taunt *''"Admit your weaknesses, or else you will never improve."'' *''"There are some things you can't achieve by yourself."'' *''"Try harder. You're denying yourself unless you give it your all."'' ;Taunting *''"I respect what you're trying to do, but your work is a real hack job."'' ;Taunting *''"You're not supposed to keep floating swords next to your hand! That's missing the point!"'' ;Taunting *''"A wise monk once said force is meaningless without skill."'' ;Taunting *''"What are those things? They're not even daggers, they're just... sharp spinny things."'' ;Joke *''"I think your sword is rising."'' *''"People don't want to be sword."'' ;Using Time Maid Kiria *''"Pad? Eh? Why would I need to do that?"'' ;Buying *''"There's a lot of history behind the Executioner's Calling Long Sword."'' ;Sometimes, when buying *''"Can't go wrong with more swords."'' *''"The R.H. Armaments Long Sword. A classic."'' ;Sometimes, when buying an item *''"A fascinating artifact."'' *''"Neat!"'' *''"Nicely crafted."'' *''"Now this is a fine specimen."'' *''"This is really well-made."'' Build Notes Changelog ). *Sword Cyclone **Range reduced to 900 from 1000. *Heartstrike **Range reduced to 1050 from 1200. **No longer applies on-hit effects. **Projectile speed decreased to 1600 from 1800. **Projectile width increased to 100 from 80. ** happiness reduced to 40% from 50%. *Bladed Aegis **No longer gives lifesteal. **Reworked: "As long as the shield persists, that ally's basic attacks restore on-hit." **Now affects Kiria. Second change: *Swordsweep **Renamed Sword Cyclone. **Changed to a ground-targeted area of effect from a pass-through linear skillshot. **Added a -second delay. *Heartstrike **Width increased to 80 from 60. *Storm of Blades **Slow percentage increased to % from %. First change: *Stats **Attack speed per level reduced to 2% from %. *Heartstrike **No longer stuns. **Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from to compensate. *Bladed Aegis **No longer deals physical damage. **No longer grants spell vamp. **Life steal now only applies to other allied champions. *Storm of Blades **Cast range reduced to 700 from 750. **No longer pops spell shields (similarly to other damage-over-time effects). **Root removed. 2/28/2014: Added Testing. Testing. }} Category:Custom champions